


The Future of Brian and Justin

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, Future, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: First they become billioniares but that's only slumming it. Our favorite boys become powerful beyond your wildest imagination. New characters and gay magic galore in this lenthly novel and Justin becomes a jet pilot but that is only the beginning of his amazing story. Secret: The future of the human race is in Justin's hands and our favorite boy never fails to win.





	The Future of Brian and Justin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is not beta-ed yet so a revision will be posted later. Also the chapters are long and ten rough drafts are done. I'm well over 100,000 words and just getting warm. This is my first story. Let me know if you like it. Please overlook small errors. Enjoy!  


* * *

Brian was over the moon with the news he just received from his accountant Ted.  After Ted left his office he knew the one person who needed to hear the news and hit one on his computer and "CALL". Moments later Justin's was on the screen of the laptop with a splash of brown paint on his cheek."Brian! You know I'm working on a big painting; this better be good or you're going on dick restriction for a month!" Justin joked with a face that gave away his attempt to be serious. Brian could not help but notice how young Justin looked after growing his silky golden blond hair down to his shoulders.  "We landed the account with Mattel for 5 years Sunshine with a $450 million retainer, but that is not the best part of my call. Ted just left the office after informing me we can buy that toy you want so bad." Brian watched Justin's face as he realized what his lover had just said.  Justin dropped the paint brush he was holding and broke into a megawatt Sunshine smile as he started a happy dance all over the studio. Brian could not help but laugh at the man he loved acting like a teenager. After a few moments of prancing around the room Justin returned to his computer."Brian, are you sure you made it? We don't want to over extend ourselves." Justin was now looking very serious at Brian on the monitor."It's official dear. Our net worth as of 1 PM today is $1.1 billion. My next question is do we have one custom built and wait, or do you want to go for a stock model now."  Brian waited for Justin's answer hoping it was close to the same one he had."I like the one with the queen sized bed in the back. It's available now, has all the electronics we need and plenty of storage for luggage or paintings. That model does cut back on seating numbers however. That's the only drawback I see.  We need it now Bri; you have 6 branches now and we have homes in six cities and two counties for God sakes. Just think of how much nicer it will be not to have to deal with commercial travel anymore. Are we going to pay cash or finance it?" Justin asked."Ted recommends we pay cash so we can get the best depreciation tax advantage. Uh, I'm really glad you liked that model Justin. There is something I haven't told you yet. I wanted it to be a surprise so now is the time to come clean but first let me grab some tissues." Brian chuckled with a smirk and tongue in cheek so very Brian Kinney. "What did you do Brian?" Now Justin was worried. "I ordered a jet 4 months ago Sunshine, with some special modifications added to it first. It will come off the assembly line next week as a matter of fact. That's all I'm going to say right now sweet cheeks. I want to save some of the surprise for when you see it. I've also done interviews and hired a flight crew including an arrangement with our regular private jet company to share their staff when ours have time off if needed. You do have the honors of deciding what color you want it to be. Fair enough?" Brian looked and waited for Justin's reply."Brian we agreed to wait until you netted a billion dollars. What if you didn't get the Mattel account? And just how much are these modifications going to cost us? Give me a hint or two and a figure if you ever want to get laid again old man" Justin said with a devilish smile and a glimmer in his blue eyes."I knew we had Mattel in bed 4 months ago but it took us this long to build all the ads for them we needed to complete the deal.  Their CEO drooled on his Pradas when I gave them the concept. I've never been surer of an account in my life and I knew it was enough to hit the billion mark. And since I am addicted to a certain piece of blond boy bubble butt I'll tell you the final cost…….280-300." Brian waited for the certain drama queen moment and he did not have to wait but a second for it come true."Fuck Brian! The basic jet was only 95 million.  How do you justify spending a third of our wealth for a fucking toy damn it? How the fuck did you triple the cost? Give me three good reasons or find your wasteful ass on the couch tonight and I'm not fucking kidding Bri." Justin was beyond pissed now. "You should have discussed such a major purchase with me first like we promised." **"Don't get your panties twisted in those soft blond pubs babe. I'll give you five good reasons. One, we will not pay taxes for four to six years now. Two, the biggest engines that model can handle which is a larger plane too. Three, double the fuel and range of travel before stopping. Four, a state of the art defense package worthy of Air Force One. And five; you're going to love this one hot stuff, upgraded to a king size bed with those magic fingers you love so much." Brian smiled as he finished his answer.** **"King size, magic finger massage? Ok, I think you'll get lucky tonight after all. Besides, it's mostly for business and it sounds like Ted found a way for Uncle Sam to pay for it with all the tax revenue he won't be getting.  Now about the color; I want azure blue, with the Kinnetik logo on both sides. It will be visible in the daytime so other planes can see it, but still beautiful. And it will match my eyes too. What do you think Brian?"** **"Your wish is my command. I'll call the factory right now. The jet is almost finished except for final paint and drying. There is one more detail Justin, what do we name it?"** **Justin looked down as he contemplated this important decision. They he looked up at the camera with a giant smile and a twinkle in his eyes. I have two names to choose from: Britin One, or Kinnetik One."** **"Justin that is easy. I don't want people to know that it is Kinnetik's jet so no logo. Business has been so good I have enemies now. More than one agency has closed its doors because of our success. Only members of our family know what Britin means. Britin One it is but tell me; why add a one to it Justin?"** **"That's your jet Bri. Next billion we make, Britin Two will be all mine. Now when do I get to start flying lessons? And don't even try to argue with me again; I've already conceded to let you spend a third of our wealth today" Justin said with daring wide eyed look all his own.** **"Free up your calendar next week because you're going to flight school. And with one more week next month you can solo and get your private license. You'll have to fly the required hours, pass your instrumentation exams, and then you're off to** **Florida** **for multi-engine training. Part of the package for the jet includes your basic training on Britin One by their instructors after all that. Captain James Brown of Britin One is also a certified instructor as well as is our co-pilot. If you're going to fly me around you will have the best training available. Is that the answer you're looking for Sunshine?" Justin jumped so high he left the range of the camera. The next shot was a pair of the most beautiful rosy lips kissing the screen.** **"Break out the Viagia because you're going to be so lucky tonight partner!" Then Justin's mood changed on a dime. "Bri, what's the catch? Why are agreeing to this all of a sudden now?" It wasn't like Brian to give in so easy when before he was dead set against it.** **"I've been thinking about it for weeks. After weighing the pros and cons, the pros won out. You really want to do this and I want to make you happy. It would be smart to have another pilot on board in case of emergencies or something, and it gives me peace of mind for you to have the knowledge. I believe in you Justin and believe you'll be an outstanding pilot. And I have this fantasy of fucking a young blond pilot at 35,000 feet and flying almost 700 miles an hour into the sunset. So are you ready to learn to fly dear?" Brian smiles while looking at Justin with all the love one heart can hold.** **"I'm almost done with this commission job. But please kick my ass if I ever accept another 4x8 foot canvas family portrait again. I have almost 600 hours in this damn thing but it's really good if I say so myself. Fuck! My hand hurts." Justin said with a nod shaking his right hand.** **"That good of you to mention your worth let me check something" Brian played with the desk calculator for a few moments. "Since you're getting 500,000 for that painting and just over 600 hours it looks like your earning about $840 an hour. Since flying requires special knowledge and skills, let's round that up to and even $2,000 for every hour you fly the jet. Welcome to the crew Sunshine but keep your salary a secret because it's way more than the captain gets." Brian smirked at the camera.** **"Brian you're not going to pay me to fly our jet. That's stupid." Justin looked serious and puzzled at the same time.** **"This is business Justin.  I want you to make more than you earn in the** **Art** **Department** **. It adds to our tax advantage for the jet, and pays for your fly schools and flying time. And with our corporate charter requiring your earnings to be a certain amount to be a partner in the firm, I foresee you doing it now without question. I have excuse your draws someway.  And we need you for the new office that is in the final planning stages." Brian decides to drop another surprise since things are going so good.** **"Ted warned you about expanding to fast Brian. Why would you consider another branch now?" Justin wondered.** **"Do you remember Alex and Robert?" Brian asked his lover.** **"The older couple in** **London** **with the ad agency we met last summer?" Justin replied.** **"The same; they want to retire and offered me a deal too good to refuse to buy them out. I don't even have to start to pay for the agency for 3 years Justin and for British tax reasons they offered it to me for a fraction of what it's worth. They already have a quality staff and tons of high end European accounts. Britin One is going to see many miles and that is another reason another pilot makes sense. There is one more thing; we get their villa too if we want it. It's a corporate asset or LLC asset in** **England** **. The equity of their company will have us about half way to owning Britin Two Sunshine." Brian finished with a serious face showing Justin this was the truth.** **"Are you saying they are just going to give us 500 million dollars of equity? How does that make any sense and don't tell me you promised Alex he gets me in bed either." Justin demanded.** **"Ha! If I remember both of them have the major hots for you but no that is not in the contract. What you don't know is the tax structure in** **Great Britain** **. If they sell the agency to anyone for its true value the capital gains are about 50%. So they can sell it to me and still end up with the same amount of money. And they want the agency to stay successful so they what me to have it for that reason, and because they love your perky butt maybe too. I might get another 50 million if you'll put out. Interested?" Brian could not help but smile just a little.** **"Ok, tell me how Ted will explain this one on our tax return." Justin joins in to the joke.** **"Consultation fee or asset leasing, maybe just services rendered and entered." Brian played on.** **"Brian this is too funny. Nobody is going to pay 50 million for a fuck with me." Justin smiled.** **"Let me handle the details. But if they are ok, and we make it a four way are you up for it?" Brian asked.** **"God Brian! You're serious aren't you? Ok, if I agree to this international pimping affair, how will I be paid? I want the money up front, no equity involved. I want a million for every time Alex's cock enters my ass.  I'm good but I'm not cheap. The minimum is 50 million and if he goes over 50 pumps I get time and a half for overtime." Now Justin is laughing.** **"Justin, you don't know Alex like I do. He's going to jump at this chance. His next worth is many times the Queen of** **England** **. Money is no object. He and Robert have dropped over 50 million dollars in a casino in one night and didn't bat an eye. I was joking but you know this is not that bad an idea. Talk about putting the deal in bed! Besides Robert tells me his dick is smaller than mine so you'll still be my tight little blond after it's done." Now Brian is looking serious.** **"I've never sold my ass before, but Alex is pretty hot for an older man. How does Robert know your dick size anyway?" Justin asked.** **"I let him give me a blow job the weekend we stayed with them.  But I didn't fuck him. I still belong to you and we agreed blowjobs don't count. I wouldn't consider it except these guys are so being good to us and you would be a priceless gift to Alex and he knows it. The money is just because. And it will be yours; placed in a Swiss bank account tax free by the time I pull some strings. Justin you don't know how much Alex likes you. When we discussed me taking over his agency which is the largest in** **London** **, he practically begged me to bring you to** **London** **for the closing.  You're as good as fucked Sunshine."** **"He has to wear a condom Brian."** **"That goes without saying."** **"If if will not hurt us or you, and our relationship, I'm game." Justin said with a smile. "Fuck, I'll be the highest paid escort in the world Brian."** **"It will only make you richer, and me prouder. Besides, I'll be there clicking the counter and make sure he pays for every single stroke of your tight ass on his cock. So should I call Alex and make the appointment for you to become a multi-millionaire overnight sweet cheeks?"** **"Are you really ok with this Brian? We haven't tricked out in years. I know it's just a fuck but shit this is a lot of money were talking about."** **"If you're not offended Justin I have no problem but Alex is the only man I could even consider this for. What you don't know is you already have a Swiss bank account I've been adding money to for years now." Brian told him.** **"So when does this go down?" Justin asked.** **"We leave for** **London** **the week after finishng your private license. So about 4 weeks from now. Alex is home now with the time difference we have. I have to call the jet factory and tell them your color, and then I'm calling Alex to offer him the sweetest ass on Earth after that." Brian finished his statement with tongue in cheek.** **"I want three more terms Brian. They have to agree this is a secret. No cameras and nobody can know about this except the four of us. I'll die if my Mom ever finds out about this. If Robert wants to fuck me the price is the same. And finally, I don't want you fucking either one of them." Justin said.** **"Done; Alex and Robert will have no problem Sunshine and thanks. I have been trying to find the right gift for the amazing offer they gave me for the agency and you're perfect for it. Justin this is business, and I don't want to have sex with them either." Brian added.** **"Well Sunshine the call boy is ready for his one and only client before retirement. Let me get back to this painting so I can finish it today. I have some flight school books to start reading too, later. "Justin said.** **"Later" and Brian ended the call.  Next he called Randall at the jet factory and gave him the color requirements. He agreed to have 'Britin 1" painted on the jet with FAA numbers that are required. He then paged Cynthia to come to the office.** **"What's up boss?" She asked.** **"Get Alex Radcliffe on his home phone for me" Brian said. "And put it on the secure private line."** **"Right away Brian" Cynthia answered.** **Minutes later his red phone ringed showing that his connection to** **London** **was ready.** **"Brian! I was just thinking about you and Justin when your lady called." Alex said.** **"Well let me get right to the point with a question. How bad do you want Justin Alex, for one night?"** **"Brian, he is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Even though Robert and I have an open relationship, I know you and Justin don't. Is this a serious offer Brian?" Alex pondered.** **"Yes and it is with a price, and some terms. I wanted to find the perfect gift for you after the generous offer you gave me for your agency and Justin likes you too. He has agreed to let you love him one night to show our gratitude with his amazing love. But I want you to make it worth his while. He's never done anything like this before and I want him to be proud of himself when the deed is done. We had a very long conversation and I set the price. Also it has to be a secret; nobody but Robert can know about this. You cannot record it either by sound or camera. You have to wear a condom. I will not have sex with either one of you. I will be there to count every time you plow into his sweet bubble butt because it is part of the cost to you to have it. Still interested Alex?" Brian asked.** **"Interested? I wish you could see the tent in my pants Brian. Name your price and he will have it." Alex stated without hesitation.** **"50 million must first be placed into his Swiss account. That is the minimum. If you and Robert go over 50 entries into his ass, the over time is 1.5 million more for each entry. You will get an original Justin Taylor original painting to cover the receipt for your accounting purposes but we hide this from** **U.S.** **income. Agreed?" Brian waited for his answer.** **"Give me the account number and I'll make the transfer now." Alex said with an excitement Brian could not help but notice.** **"Zurich Bank, number 1856374498116.  That will be all his money; I have nothing to do with it." Brian said.** **Moments later Alex asked: "1856374498116?"** **"Correct. When are you coming over? I'll have my jet get you personally." Alex said.** **"Don't bother. Our jet will be ready by then. In fact it will be our maiden voyage more ways than one. As far as Justin the escort, you will be his one and only client. I hope you guys like my gift." Brian smiled.** **"Thank you Brian. The funds are being transferred as we speak. You've made this old man very happy Brian. I have no problem giving Justin a financial gift worthy of his gift to me. And tell Justin thank you from the bottom of my heart." Alex said with all sincerity.** **"You have no idea what happiness is until your inside that boy's ass. Good night Alex. Give Robert my love." Brian told his friend.** **"Good night Brian. I'm looking forward to our closings, for both your new agency and my gift."** **"Good night mate!" Brian ended the call. Next he pulled up Justin's Swiss bank account. When he made the key strokes to translate the account into dollars he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. This could not be right. Next he pulled up the deposits and there was 50 million British Pounds just transferred into the account. But with the exchange rate of the pound to the dollar being over 2 to 1 Justin was now worth including his contributions the handsome sum of $111,189,437 growing at 7% interest compounding daily. Then Brian remembered he did not specify dollars with Alex and he did not ask.  He wrote down the figure and called Justin back on his laptop.** **"Good timing Brian. I'm taking a break. My hand is finished today but I only have 2 more hours to finish this job so it will be done tomorrow." Justin said when he answered the video call.** **"Alex jumped at your offer. He has already made the minimum deposit into your account. But it was not 50 million dollars Sunshine." Brian said looking sad for effect.** **"Brian, what is different if money is no object for Alex?  Maybe this is was a bad idea after all Brian."** **"Wait a second." Now Brian was smiling unable to keep up with the charade. "When Alex and I talked we did not specify dollars. So he sent you 50 million British Pounds. Do you know what the current exchange rate is for the pound and dollar Justin?" Brian asked.** **"How much did this cost me now Brian?" Justin was worried.** **"It takes more than two dollars to make one British Pound dear." Now Brian is grinning from ear to ear. "I had already put a million into your account. But now your worth, before you get fucked, you better sit down Justin, over 111 million dollars."** **"Ok Brian this is your decision. Do we give it back to Alex, or do I give him a blow job too?" Justin smirked.** **"Pucker up, lick your lips, and earn your keep bitch. Don't say a word to Alex or Robert. To them this is only numbers. Shit Justin this was too fucking easy. I could have got a billion for your sweet ass out of Alex. Maybe we sold you too cheap."** **"A deal is a deal Brian. I'm going to give that man one hell of a ride. Is there a time limit on this affair?" Justin asked.** **"One night with you, all night long if they want it. The sorer your ass becomes, the richer it becomes. He did not hesitate to accept and sends his profound thanks to you for this offer. He called the money a gift worthy of your gift to him. And I don't think over time will be a problem either. I know their worth over 20 billion dollars at least what I know about. Alex has been in Forbes billionaire list for many years." Brian informed Justin.** **"Shit. Alex just gave me 110 million dollars on the promise of a date with him and his lover. At first, after we talked I was kind of feeling creepy for agreeing to do it. Now, I'm feeling honored. How do I hide that kind of wealth from everyone Brian? People are going to think you gave it to me as a kept boy or something." Now Justin was once again on the edge of total queen out mode.** **"Justin calm down. I got it covered. You're going to give him a Justin Taylor original painting and I know just the painting he would love.  You will get a receipt for the painting of the final total payment you earn with you gift to him.  I hope you can get it done before we go to** **London** **. It will be a one of a kind painting and one you will not normally want to do. I need you at the office first thing tomorrow morning for the photo shoot because you will need the pictures to paint by. Alex will cherish a nude self portrait of you Justin. Before you say no, imagine what the value your paintings will be when this one is registered sold for over a hundred million when you're still alive." Brian explained to Justin and waited for his answer.** **Justin thought for a minute what all this would mean. All in the same day he was going to become a jet pilot, a multi-million dollar escort, and an international artist earning more for one painting than any other artist alive on the planet. Damn, most old masters’ paintings did not command this kind of money.  Anyone with one or more of his paintings or drawings will become rich over night. All his dreams of becoming a famous artist beyond his greatest imagination were going to become true. And all he had to do was let a very nice gentle man love him one night who was not Brian.** **"Ok Brian. I'll do it. I'm going to the art store right now for supplies. I'll make it a 2x4 foot canvas with high detail. Will it be a frontal or rear view of my body Brian?" Justin needed to know.** **"I know he would like it to be your ass either rear or side view. Both are equally breathtaking to see Justin.  Can your hand hold out doing it in time?" Brian worried.** **"No problem; it's only one body and face, and with a solid color backdrop and no other detail. It will be simple but centered only on me. I'll need to spend about 900K on the frame too Brian. I'll order one that is 24 carat gold.  A masterpiece needs a frame to match it. They will want a deposit Brian." Justin said.** **"Use your black American Express card; it has no credit limit. What color backdrop do you need so I can get it here by tomorrow morning?"** **"Light blue satin or silk Brian will be the best for my skin tone and eyes." Justin answered pondering how to paint the most important canvas of his career.** **"I'll tell Cyn to get it here today. The photos will be ready by** **noon** **and I'll have a limo take you home to begin it after we have lunch. Alex is going to be so happy. Let's keep this as our surprise for him. Only a few weeks from now and I'll be making love with the most beautiful, successful artist in the world. How will the art world take the news when this gets out?" Brian thought.** **"Brian, when this painting and its value hits the registry this will be the biggest news to ever happen in the history of modern art. God Brian, it almost scares me. I will not be safe here at Britin. I'll need constant security and you will too."** **"Shit Justin, I didn't think of that but we can fix it. I'll take care of it; don't worry your pretty little head. Just go paint the masterpiece. I'm going to work late but should be home by nine at the latest. Will you be ok till then?" Brian asked now concerned for Justin's safety.** **"Shit won't hit the fan until the painting is public. Don't worry Brian. I'm good for now." Justin assured him.** **"Get your supplies and I'll see you by nine if not sooner." Brian said. "Later."** **"Gotta go Bri, later." Justin ended the call.** **"Cynthia, put Thompson Security Service on the line for me, and order 20 yards of light blue satin gloss fabric stat." Brian ordered into his intercom.** **"Thompson Security, Officer Jones speaking, how may I help you?" The man asked Brian with all professional demeanor.** **"Mr Jones, my name is Brian Kinney and I wish to hire your company for 24/7 personal security for my home, my person and for my partner who also resides at the house. How soon can you get a team on site to a** **West Virginia** **address 30 minutes from town?" Brian said getting right to the point.** **"Mr. Kinney, how many entrances are there to your home, is it fenced, gated, and do you have any children involved sir?" Officer Jones inquired.** **"There is only one entrance and not yet gated. Any improvements you need to the property will be done as you require. There are 10 fenced acres but I will also want to improve on the fencing too. I have a son but he does not live with us full-time. He is in** **Canada** **. I will also require an armed guard with me and my male lover at all times when we are not at home. I don't want anyone who has a problem with fags. Is that a problem Jones?" Brian dared the man.** **"We do not discriminate sir and we even have officers who are gay on staff if you would be more comfortable.  Is there a threat outstanding I should know about Mr. Kinney?" The officer wondered.** **"'Call me Brian and my partner is Justin Taylor. There is no current threat but we are wealthy and it is time to take better precautions for our safety. Travel within the country will be necessary on my jet from time to time so your men need to be licensed for all 50 states to be armed. Is that a problem Jones?" Brian asked.** **"No Brian, we have retired FBI with those qualifications. They are my best men and just recently finished an assignment. I will have them and myself at your home in one hour. I want to personally oversee the security needs and speak with your partner. Will he be there sir?" The ex-cop asked.** **"He's shopping now but should be there soon after you arrive. I'll call his cell phone to let him be expecting you. Give me your email address and I will send you the home address, phone numbers, and where my office is for your contract to be brought here. I hate formalities Jones; what is your first name."** **"Brian Jones, Brian. Small world would you say?"** **"Indeed Brian. This could be confusing. Do you have a nickname?"** **"My friends call me Bull because I'm as big as a bull and just as stubborn Brian." Bull chuckled. "The email address is jones@tss.net."** **"Ok Bull. Save your best men for personal detail with me and Justin and your other staff can man the compound 24/7. I'll pay the going rate for your services." Brian said. He liked the man already.** **I'll call in my men, and await your email details Brian. Thank you for considering us. We have other gay clients, is that why you called us?" Jones wondered.** **"No, I called you because you’re the best. Let me call Justin now and thank you for helping us."** **"Thank you Brian for the steady work. We're getting sick of concerts and such. This is an A class job and our team will serve you well."** **"Good day Bull. See you soon." Brian ended the call. He picked up his cell phone and hit one on the speed dial.** **"Hea love of my life, what's cooking Bri?"** **"Where are you?'** **"Just got to the art store; I already ordered the frame on line. What's up?" Justin asked.** **"Get home as soon as you can. I've hired security to start in one hour. They're going to be with us constantly so don't get pissy about it. Also there will be changes made to make Britin more secure. And no fucking the hired guns Sunshine. They have a job to do and they can't do it if you're doing any of them." Brian smiled.** **"Yea, like I would fuck a pot belled ex-cop breeder over you. They don't have enough money to get into my ass anyway. Remember, this boy ain't cheap to fuck." Justin laughed. "Later lover boy."** **"Later Sunshine." Justin gave his list to the art store clerk and paid extra for delivery today. He climbed into his BMW wondering how much his life was about to change.  He got home before the security men had arrived. While straightening up the studio getting ready for the next project the doorbell ranged. He ran across the house and opened the door to see four men in suits standing there. The smallest man was twice his size.** **"Justin Taylor? I'm Officer Jones of Thompson Security. Your partner hired us to protect you guys and this home. Has he told you about us yet?"** **"Yes sir; I've been expecting you. Please come in." Justin said politely still impressed by the power that radiated from these men. "Could I offer you a drink, or coffee sir?"** **"No thank you Mr. Taylor."** **"Call me Justin. Let's get on a first name basis please. We would all be more comfortable with that." Justin stated matter of fact.** **"My mane is 'Brian too, but everyone call me Bull. This is, Dave, George, and Charlie or Charles." Justin shook hands with each man before Bull continued. "We are all former FBI agents now retired from the force.  Each of us has over 20 years experience as well as being the chosen bodyguards for some of the most famous people around. I've brought our resumes for you and Brian to look over. And for your information Dave and George are also gay men Justin."** **"Wow! That's fantastic Bull. I mean I don't think Brian would require it as long as your men don't have a problem with gays. We sort of show our affection openly and don't won't to hide it in our home for anybody. I guess you might have some questions for me?" Justin asked.** **"Yes, may I ask what you and Brian do for work and where?" Bull started.** **"I'm an artist and paint here at home or in one of our other four homes in the states and we have a home in** **Canada** **. Brian is CEO of Kinnetik Advertising with six branches in the same cities. We are also about to acquire another agency in** **London** **in about a month." Justin answered him.** **"How many employees do you have?** **Ball** **Park** **figure Justin is good for now." Bull asked.** **"I think we have about 400 people between all of our offices here. I don't know how many we will have in** **London** **yet. Is it important Bull?" Justin thought.** **"We need to do detailed background checks on all of your employees and anyone you come in contact with. It is all part of good security. Prevention is 98% of this job. Forgive me but I'm not into the art world. I take it you must be famous?" Officer Jones inquired.** **"I'm well known, but that is about to change very soon. I've just been commission to do a painting that will make me internationally famous and wealthy beyond my wildest dreams. In fact it is the reason we decided that security would be needed from now own. This painting will earn the highest payment of any piece of modern art in history. So you see, fame will come with the price of living in a bubble now. And Brian has enemies too because he is so successful with what he does. It's just something we will have to live with now." Justin said with a slight reserve as he realized the new reality.** **"May I ask how much this next painting will be worth Justin?" Bull asked.** **I've received a hundred for a down payment today, and there will be a bonus when I'm done that is yet to be determined." Justin said.** **"A hundred thousand is quite a lot of money for such a young artist. You must be very talented son." Bull complemented the man that still looked like a teenager.** **"The payment was a hundred million, actually a little more with the exchange rate sir." Justin said grinning. All four men were stunned silent. Imminently it dawned on them the gravity of this new assignment. They were now protecting one of the most famous artists in the world.** **"Jesus Christ son. That changes everything. We need to do a total security protocol for you and Brian. I may want to hire some ex-Secret Service agents to help too. We will also need to guard you jet as well. Where is it stored?" Bull needed to know this as soon as possible.** **"It is still at the factory but will be finished next week sometime. It is state of the art and Brian told me it has a full defensive security package whatever that means." Justin added.** **"Excellent. Brian is wise to get it. We will need to install cameras everywhere, infrared motion sensors on the grounds and in the houses, and both of you will wear bracelets with a panic button at all times. The president also has such a device on his person too son. I want you both to get** **GPS** **Implants. The property fence is subpar and must be changed. And you both will need armored vehicles as soon as possible. We can use limos but SUVs are available to buy now and frankly they're better for safety and less obvious. There are other things we will be doing but that is more on our end and not so personal for your involvement. Do you have any questions for me Justin?" Officer Jones asked while seeing Justin's eyes grow larger the more he told him.** **"Shit Bull. We don't need all that. Brian is not the fucking president. We need basic security but it is not fair to try and gouge us for a huge profit.  I don't think Brian will take to all this at all."  Justin said just below shouting.** **"Son, listen to me. If your paintings are worth millions now, what will they be worth if you're dead?" Bull did not bullshit when his client's lives were on the line. He watched as Justin realized the circumstances.** **"The value will at least quadruple; If not more. This is totally fucked up. But I don't see any way around it. I want to be successful and Brian really needs the security too.  We're just too fucking good at what we do, for our own good.  Brian is going to shit a golden egg when he hears about all this." Justin realized.** **"Well gold is a good investment Sunshine. Now how do I shit this egg you want?" Brian said as he entered the room smiling. Bull explained to Brian what they were discussing before he arrived. During the details, Brian remained silent and simply nodded his head at the right moments.  When Bull completed his explanation to Brian he waited for his answers from the well dressed man.** **"I will have all the employee information to your office tomorrow from all six branches. I will order for you to investigate any new potential employee from now on. I leave it to you to hire the contractors you trust to make the necessary changes to Britin; that is what we call this house, and fix up my office building. I want to go further. You will investigate all of our friends and all of their friends as well. Give me the number to buy the SUVs tomorrow.  I expect bullet proof, and explosion proof vehicles. I want to live even if a missile hits us. We will constantly travel with two SUVs at all times with security in one vehicle. Both are protected to the max and any attacker has a 50/50 chance to get to the right car.  I want wiretaps on all of our phones for instant trace purposes. Money is no object Bull. Get the best equipment we can buy. I want a safe room built in this house underground. I want all the windows replaced with bullet proof glass and armored doors. Make all the changes you need to the fencing and add a security fence that the White House will envy. Expect the unexpected at all times. You have my permission to raise security at any time you feel it could be needed. Whenever we are on a higher level of security both Justin and I will also wear ear pieces to be in constant contact with your men. They will not have to shout to say duck down. We're billionaires and we need the protection to match it." Brian finished with all seriousness while looking at Justin the entire time he spoke. "Sunshine, do you have anything to add to all this?" Brian asked his lover.** **"Brian, would it be better to get a different estate? We're going to over build this place for the area and never get it back if we sell it. I say we take my commission from this painting and build a** **Fort** **Knox** **but one that does not look like a fortress.  We buy land in the best area of the Pitts. I want a home that is partly underground too. I already have a basic design in mind. We'll be safe enough with our guards and vehicles for now. You want to put a million dollar security package in a $650,000 house. It makes no sense. I bet Alex will be ok delaying public release of the paintings sold status so my fame can stay small for a while. I'll do no more art until I build the next Britin estate. That is what I want to do Brian." Justin said softly while he looked at Brian for his decision.** **"Justin is making a lot of sense from a security standpoint. No matter what we do this house will not withstand a missile or bomb from the air. You can make a home that only a bunker blaster would do any real damage to Brian. And only our government has such a bomb." Bull added to the conversation.** **"Will we be as protected as Obama is?" Brian asked.** **"If we apply for a no fly zone over your estate, you both will be better protected than the president Brian.  The White House is a death trap from a security standpoint. It takes up to half a minute to get the president and vice-president underground. They are constantly in danger." Bull stated. "We can have  detection radar giving us plenty of warning, and emergency slides in all areas of your home to send both of you deep underground within seconds just to be safe. And no intruder can follow you down. I know just the people to draw up the plans and I would trust them with the lives of my family without question." Jones stated to Brian and Justin. "I know of a house plan we put in the security recently that is totally underground except for one wall of 30 foot high solid explosion and bullet proof glass. It's really quite beautiful and you can arrange the floor plan as you like. Would 45,000 square feet be enough for you? It has three floors above ground and two below with an emergency safe room going down over 100 feet. The safe rooms are about 2,000 square feet and can be a long term atomic bomb shelter."** **Brian looked at Justin watching the awe on his face.  "How much will it cost to make it perfect and how fast can it be built?" 'Brian asked.** **"That client paid just over 80 million for the total job and it was built in six months with 24 hour crews and 7 days a week." Bull told him.** **Brian pulled out his cell phone and can Jennifer Taylor. "Hello Mother Taylor. I need land just outside of the Pitts in the best of all areas.  I need at least 20 acres and I only want one entry road if that is possible. The more land the better and I want it yesterday." Brian told her.** **"Brian sometimes you amaze me. I just got a listing today on 50 acres in Bellaire Estates, 10 minutes for town. It has an old mansion that needs a lot of work though. It's an estate sale and the heirs are out of town and want to sell it as soon as possible. They're asking 2.5 which is a steal but I bet they will take less." Jennifer told her favorite son in law in heart if not by law.** **"Offer them 1.5 cash and I need an now, and want to close within one week. I'll double your commission if you make it happen Mother Taylor. The house will be torn down; I only want the land." Brian said. "Can you call them now and call us back tonight with their answer?" Brian pushed.** **"Yes I will. I know their motivated to sell and get the money Brian."** **"Thank you; do you want to talk to Justin first?"** **"Please Brian. It sounds like you have company." Jennifer mentioned.** **"Mom, let me make this short. Brian and I will build a new Britin. Let me just say we've out grown this house. We want to get started as soon as possible. Is the land flat Mom?" Justin asked.** **"Justin the property is half flat and half of it goes up a large hill side. It beautiful son; why do you ask?"** **"Check on who owns the rest of the hill and the land around it too Mom. We have our reasons." Justin said not wanting to alarm his mother at this time. How close are the nearest neighbors Mom?"** **"The closest neighbor is about six miles away. Property there is very expensive for many miles. Some of the richest people in the state live out there. The hill and surrounding land is totally vacant too. Does that answer your question Justin?" Jennifer wondered what the boys were up to now.** **"It sounds perfect Mom. It's almost too good to be true. Get us the details on the surrounding land as soon as you can because I know we will be interested in owning it too." Justin said with confidence.** **"Let me call the estate owners now and call you back as soon as I know anything, ok?"** **"Good Mom, good bye for now." Justin ended the call and told Brian and the security men the details of his conversation with his mother.  George went outside to stand guard in front, and Dave went to the back of the house to stand watch. Ten minutes later Brian's cell phone ranged; the caller ID was Jennifer.** **"Brian, I did a conference call with all of the children and your offer for 1.5 was accepted. They hesitated at first but when I told them the house would be torn down they realized the purchase was for the land only and decided to take it. Since half of it is a worthless hill they know they're getting a good deal. Will you be in the office tomorrow for the paperwork?" Jen asked.** **"Join me and Justin for lunch at the diner at** **noon** **Jennifer. We can sign the papers then. Write them the same as Britin, joint tenancy with survivorship rights." Brian informed her.** **"I will Brian. We need to make an escrow deposit too." Jennifer.** **"I'll bring a check for the 1.5 and another one for the closing difference if any later" Brian said.** **"It won't be necessary; they agreed to pay all closing cost Brian." Jennifer said smiling.** **"If I was straight I would kick Tucker to the curb and take you myself mother Taylor; you have more than earned your bonus, and Justin is right; we're very interested in all the land for the hill and surrounding area." Brian said. "If we keep sending you all of our real estate deals you might need to start sending us care packages mother Taylor. Do you think you'll be able to afford it?" Brian joked.** **"Funny you mentioned needs Brian. I got the strangest call today begging me for money." Jen shared.** **"Who asked you for money if I may ask Jen?" Brian was very curious now.** **"Craig."** **"Fuck! What did you say to him? Why does he need money?" 'Brian said looking at Justin's concerned face as he heard one side of the conversation.** **"I told him I didn't have it but Justin was the new deep pockets in this family and to call his son." Jen laughed.** **Brian held his stomach laughing so hard all he could do is hand the phone to Justin and go get a drink. Jennifer told Justin the details of Craig's problem.** **"Mom he is still my dad. I'll bring you a check tomorrow in a sealed envelope for you to give to him. It will be equal to the love I feel from him." Justin said with a new sadness that morphed into an evil grin. "See you tomorrow mom." Justin ended the call. He spoke with Bull Jones for another 10 minutes about the new house plans and gave him his private email so a file of the plans can be sent to him tomorrow. Bull and Charles excused themselves and left leaving behind the other two men pulling the first over night shift at Britin. Justin made himself a Cosmo and joined Brian in the office. Both men pulled out their checkbooks. Then Brian got an idea. First he went online and moved 2 million into their joint checking account.** **"Justin, write two checks and sign them on our joint account. First write your Mom a check for 1.5 million. Then write your dad a check. How much did he ask for?" Brian asked.** **$75,000 Brian."** **"The funds are in the account. Give him whatever you want but don’t go over 500k." Brian said.** **"I know exactly what my dad deserves Brian. It will more than match his love for me." Justin wrote the first check to his mother. Then he went to the scanner and made a copy in color. Next he wrote his dad a check grinning from ear to ear. Next he handed the copy and check to his dad for Brian to read.** **"Fuck Justin, remind me to never piss you off. Your dad is going to blow a damn gasket. He's going to hate you for this you know that." Brian warned him. "Not to mention the grief Jen will get."** **"I've only begun to play with dear old dad Brian. He will suck your cock before we help him and I know just how to put him on his knees too." Justin said with his famous smile. "Taylor Electronics is primed for a takeover and when I'm done I’ll own it for pennies on the dollar." Justin said wringing his hands with glee. "Mom told me he's facing foreclosure on the property. First I buy his worthless note for a steep discount. Next, I call the note due in full. He won't even know it's me. Mel can handle it." Justin shared his new plan for dad.** **At** **two thirty** **the next day Jennifer walked into Craig's office.** **"Craig, Justin agreed to help you. He sent me to bring you this check." Jen handed the sealed envelope to her ex husband. "Frankly, the way you treated our son I'm amazed he's doing this. Excuse me but I have an escrow to start." Then Jen promptly left the office.** **Craig smiled knowing that his company was saved. He opened the envelope to find a folded piece of paper and a smaller envelope also sealed. First he opened the letter from his son. But it was not a letter but a copy of a check from Justin to Jennifer for 1.5 million dollars.  The memo said: "One hundredth the love I feel from you, Mom." Craig smiled knowing this would set Jen and Molly up for life. This was the perfect evidence to stop child support for Molly. Next he opened the smaller envelope. Inside was a check from Justin made out to him…..for three dollars. The memo said: "A million times your love for me Father." Below the memo was another message: "Hook up with Brian for more."** **Craig stared at the check in total shock. He only had 11 days before his company's mortgage would be in default and foreclosure. Due to the economy no bank would loan him a penny. Jennifer was his last hope.  At first he was angry beyond reason. Then he remembered all the hateful things he had said to his son and his partner. Silent tears started to pour down his face. He had one of only two choices. Lose everything he owned, or make peace and seek the help he desperately needed from the man who molested his son and made him queer. Suddenly he felt an elephant sit on his chest. The pain was too much to bear. He hit his call button for his secretary just before collapsing to the floor.**


End file.
